


Coffee Shop

by eerian_sadow



Series: Valentines [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Humanformers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Cosmos owns a popular little coffee shop, but he's been looking for an assistant for a while now.





	Coffee Shop

“I’ll be out in just a minute!” Cosmos pulled the pan of muffins, burned on the back row again frag his lousy service man anyway, out of the oven and set the pan on the cooling rack. Hopefully he’d only lost the four this time, because the front case was empty and he didn’t have time to mix up more muffins before the afternoon rush. 

Quickly, he dodged around the decorating table and stepped out into the cafe, smile in place. “What can I help you with?”

A dark haired man wearing an army jacket and faded jeans held up the sign that had been in the window for the past three months. “I saw this. You’re hiring?”

“Yes. Yes I am.” Cosmos nodded. “Do you have any experience working in a coffee shop?”

“Not since high school, but I’m a quick study.” The man smiled, and Cosmos felt his heart stop. He was gorgeous when he wasn’t staring around the room nervously. “You got an application I can fill out?”

“I do, yes.” The cafe owner felt himself blushing as he ducked under the register for the stack of blank applications. He took a few seconds to compose himself before pulling one out and standing up. “Here you go.”

The man smiled again and stepped up to the counter to take the paper. “Thanks. Is it full time or part time?”

“Full time, preferably. But I’m willing to work with any other job you have.”

“Nah, there’s no other job.” The beautiful smile fell away from the stranger’s face. “Not anymore, anyway.”

“I know how that is.” Cosmos frowned at the memory of his own long stretch of unemployment after the accident that had taken half his vision and kicked him out of the space program. “And you’re probably hired, so what can I call you?”

“Uh.” The dark haired man blinked. “Uh, Sideswipe. Thanks, I think.”

“Hey, I need the help.” Cosmos shrugged. Then he took a breath and braced himself. “And before you’re actually working for me, can I ask you out for drinks after I close down tonight? There’s a live band at the bar across the street tonight.”

Sideswipe blinked again, then chuckled softly. “Sure, why not? Won’t be like I can say a tiny thing like you forced me to go.”

Cosmos laughed too, well aware of how it might look later. “Thank you. Do you mind if I leave you here with the application? I’ve got to see if I can save my muffins before the after school rush.”

“Sure. But I could smell those burning when I came in. Want me to take a look at the oven?” Sideswipe grinned, an expression that should probably be illegal, and Cosmos blushed again. “Since I’m probably hired and all.”

“Sure. You probably can’t break it much more than the last guy did.”

“Great. So what do I call you, boss?”

“Oh, I’m Cosmos.” The baker grinned, feeling really happy for the first time since the oven broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
